The Daughter Of The Future
by sjamerlinfan
Summary: I was sent to the year 2012 to help the future. My mission was to prevent a disaster from occurring and to keep history on the right path. The only problem was that I had to keep my past secret to the Bannerman road gang because it is their future.
1. Time Gone Wrong

The daughter of the future

Ch1/ Time Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC'S

Hey so this is my new Sarah Jane Adventure story I hope you like it. It has nothing to do with my other story, it is a new idea.

This is a very short teaser chapter so tell me what you think in a review or a PM.

….

I was sent to the year 2012 to help the future. My mission was to prevent a disaster from occurring and to keep history on the right path. The only problem was that I had to keep my past secret to the Bannerman road gang because it is their future.

…..

A young girl was sitting on a window's bench while reading a book. She was sitting quietly reading when her father walked into the study. He was a forty year old man that had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey dad. What's wrong" The teenager looked up from her book.

"Nothing. Just missing your mum, that all." She pulled her legs off the rest of the bench for her dad to sit down beside her.

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry."

"Yeah I know. I put Ryan asleep. Want to call it a night." He saw that she had yawned a few times and knew that she was staying up to keep him company.

"A few more pages, please." She gives him a puppy dog look to make him bend in her direction.

"No come on its 11:00. You got a test tomorrow."

She huff in annoy and let her father wrap an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the study. A rumble was heard, the floor started to vibrate. The father and daughter both received terrible head aches and once the quake had stop both were on the ground clutching their head. The daughter moved over to her dad who was still on the ground.

"Dad, are you alright?" She looked down at his arm that was slowly starting to fade.

"Not now. It can't be." He said to himself as his body began to fade more. "Scarlet listen to me. Remember what I taught you about time travelling. You have to go back to 2012. Stop this."

"But I don't understand. Why me, I can't do this." Tears were forming in her eyes as she watches her father slowly slip into nothing.

"Your stronger then you think. I need you to stop him or the world would end. You now who to gain help of."

"It to dangerous. You said so you're self."

"Well I brock rules sometimes. Scarlet I love you and you have made me so proud." With that he was nothing left.

She knows that it was only a matter of time before time caught up with her. She changed into her proper time traveling kit. She took a bag of equipment on which she was taught to always carry whist traveling. Notice that her hand was starting to fade meaning that she had to leave now. She strapped her traveling device to her wrist and looked over to the place her father was.

"I'm not doing this to save the world. I'm doing it for you dad."

With a type of her device she was thrown into time.


	2. Discovering Scarlet

The daughter of the future

Ch2/ Discovering Scarlet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

I am so sorry, it has been ages since I updated. I have been working on my other story, but I will be writing more on this one since I have a bit more understanding of this story then I did when I stared.

* * *

An ordinary Saturday inside the iconic attic of Sarah Jane Smith. The whole Bannerman road gang where there enjoying a weekend of no alien interference. Luke was helping Sky with some of her maths homework, Sarah Jane was writing an article on the computer for the Ealing Echo.

"I can't do this. It's too bloodily hard." Sky through her pencil hard onto her booklet, out of frustration.

"Sky Smith, watch your language!" Sarah Jane shouted from the computer. Sky lowered in the chair.

"It's aright, some people can't do trigonometry." Luke reinsures his sister.

"More like frigonomerty." Luke laugh at his sisters remarked. He loved her even when she is annoying. He could not have a better sister. His leg started to vibrate and a message from his friend Sanjey told him he was almost at Ealing and would soon be there.

"I've got to go soon Sanjey and me are meeting up." He went over to his mum and kissed her cheek goodbye.

* * *

Within the Ealing Circle Park Luke rested on a park bench playing with his phone. He and Sanjey have been friends for almost the first university year. Sanjey does not know about Luke's adventure with aliens but hopefully soon his mum might see him trust worthy enough for Luke to tell him.

In the distance Luke saw the figure of Sanjay approaching.

"Good to see you again."

"You too Luke." They began to walk around the park. Sanjay has never been in Ealing and they where going make a day of it. Sanjay began telling Luke about his holiday to Rome with his girlfriend and how some Italian men stared 'chatting' her up.

"It was so funny to watch, because the two of us can't speck a word of Italian and she had no idea what they were saying and her reaction was priceless." They stared to laugh which distracted them. They were brought back to reality when a small boy covered in filth hit into Luke's side. He was oddly dressed as if he was dress in rags that belong to a Victorian child.

"Sorry Gov'." he said with a cockney accent and an evil grin played on his lips.

The little boy run away as fast as his little legs could carry him, with something held close to his chest. The two teenagers stared at each other with confusion.

"Come back you little pick pocket." A female voice shouted breathlessly. A woman came up and stop behind Luke and Sanjay dressed in a scarlet Victorian gown with her hair pined up and held in place with a matching hat. She places a hand on her chest before talking.

"Have you seen a small boy… ginger hair…rags… cockney?" She said between breaths. Her corset was making it far too difficult to breath, and running was not helping. The two men simultaneously pointed in the same direction. She thanks them before containing to run ahead but stop a few feet into her run.

"Oh, by the way check your pocket." With saying that she ran out of sight, Luke cheeked his pockets and was patting twice. He found out that he lost his wallet.

"He took my wallet." Luke said frustrated. Sanjay said it was ok they'll get it back.

"Beside if not I'm sure that chick will."

"_Chick_, you have a girlfriend."

"What she was hot, can you blame me." Luke did not find her hot as he put it but she was pretty. "Come on, I'll buy you Lunch." Sanjay offered. Luke showed him on of the best fish and chip shops that he knows. It was only when they came back is that they found something unexpected.

* * *

In an empty alleyway with some dustbins, out of nowhere Scarlet was thrown into the bins at a force it was as if she was pushed. She clutched her leg as a pain erupted through it; a gash was cut through her thigh causing blood to come out. She held back a scream as she pulled her self to a wall, to stop the blood she had to use her sleeve and put pressure on it which made her give out her scream._ I can't give up, not now._

"Did you hear something?" Sanjay said to Luke as they walk closer to an alleyway. When they looked into it they found a girl no more then fourteen looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Help me. Please." Scarlet Said weakly. Her eyes were slowly slipping down. Luke ran over to her and stared at the teen with flaming red hair, she slowly opened her eyes again to show familiar blue eyes. Sanjay came and fell to Luke's side.

"What happen to her?"

"I don't know?" Luke saw her leg and the blood, but his eyes were snapped back to her wrist to see the device. _A vortex manipulator, how did she get that?_

"Sanjay call an ambulance." He began to wrap her leg with his jacket. "What's your name?"

"Scarlet… What time is it?" she said weakly.

"About 2:30, why?" he was getting confused why would she ask what time it was.

"No, What _Year_ is it?" he turned to Sanjay and saw that he was still on his phone.

"2012, July 2012."

"I'm to… early." She said even weaker, as she talked her head began to fall forward.

"Hey, hey stay with me ok." Luke put more pressure on her leg as he began to hear the sirens of the ambulance coming near. She did not respond to his voice and fell into a deeper sleep.

The teenagers saw the paramedics run into the alleyway with a stretcher and a supple kit. They felt helpless. The one thing that keep playing in Luke's mind was that she ask when she was, why would she ask that is she was not from this time.

* * *

Luke and Sanjay were allowed to wait in the hospital for Scarlet's condition to be verified. Luke waited in the hospital ward strangely worried for the girl. In his hand where some of her belongs, but he stared at the device wondering how she got hold of it.

"Luke." He turns his head at his name to see his mother coming into the ward with his sister and friends. He hugged his mother, relived to have her here. "Oh Luke, what happen you sounded worried on the phone."

"I did? Anyway me and Sanjay found this girl in an alleyway, but the thing is she had this around her wrist." He gives his mother the vortex manipulator which made her looked surprise but the other she confused.

"Mum what is it?" Sky said sweetly by her mother's side. Sarah Jane lowered her voice and pulled the other newer the wall.

"It's a vortex manipulator. It's sort of a time jumper; the Doctor would call it a space hopper compares to his TARDIS."

"How did she get this?"

"I don't know maybe we should ask her." she said a calmly as possibly. As they stood there a nurse came up to Luke to ask him some questions while the rest of the gang went into her room.

There on the bed was a girl laying there in a hospital gown who was fast asleep, a doctor stood over her with a chart and was making notes. He looked up and saw the gang walk into her room; he stood up and walked over to them.

"You must be her family. I'm Dr March." Sarah Jane shakes his hand beginning to act sad.

"Yes, is she going to be alright?"

"It appears to be a knife wound to her right thigh and she lost a lot of blood. But if we keep her in here for a few days she should be fine." they heard her begin to weak up and the doctor left to let her be with her family.

Sarah Jane told Clyde to close the door and she sat down in the sit beside her bed side. Scarlet began to wake up and stared into the face of Sarah Jane but not with fear but of disbelief.

"Don't be frighten my name is Sarah Jane Smith, it was my son who brought you here. What is your name?" She helped the girl sit up in the bed. The girl on the bed looked around the faces with disbelief and gladness in her eyes, after a while she responded to Sarah Jane's question

"Scarlet."

"Scarlet can you tell me where you got this." She held up the device and a sense of realisation came to her, she had to complete her promise to her father.

"Dad, I have to help him." she began to take of the wires attach to her and painfully through her legs over the edge of the bed. The gang tried to keep her on the bed with her forcefully resting their grips. "Please my dad, if I don't get out of here the whole world will end. Please you have to let me go.

"You can't get out of here your leg is to badly damage." She found her bag at the bottom of the bed and took out what look like a small bottle of cloudy water and took a huge gulp from it. They could see it must have been vile because her face showed displeasure on it. As she looked down at her leg she saw it had began to look better already which stunned the other in the room.

"I need your help Sarah Jane."

"Who are you?"

"Someone that you will knew very well."

* * *

please review and give your point's it will help me along even if it is a negative comment i would apreciate it.


	3. Lullaby

Daughter of the future

Chp3/Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OC's

So sorry for the wait but I will try and write as much as I can. Since I have began school again I have no time what so ever to write and if I do it is small portions before I am kicked of the computer.

I want to thank Ryan Denyer who in the review he gave had really good point that I need to work on and I have tried to in this chapter so I hope I do well. To everyone who has review and alerted/ Favorited it means so much to me thank you so much.

I will hope to write as much as I can I get another chapter up very soon.

Anyway please review and tell me of what you think. Enjoy.

* * *

Once a very peaceful day turned into the norm for the Bannerman road gang, the eventful day had left a tried Scarlet drifting into sleep in the back of Sarah Jane's car. The poor girl had been through a lot that day and was trying to get her head around the event, it was wrong for a girl barely in her mid teens to have to suffer so much pain. In one day she had seen her father disappear from history and there for brought destruction to the world, ending of civilization but to her the only important thing was that her parents would of never meet and all the happy times they spent together would be nothing more but could haves.

Looking at the stars above in the cold night, she saw all the constellations linking together inside her mind and brought thought a time of her and her father out on the hill outside their home when she was seven.

"_What one is that?" I asked my Daddy. He had his cup of tea in hand and pulled me closer in the blanket he brought for us to shear._

"_That one is the Big Dipper. See it looks like a frying pan." This made me laugh and my father give a small chuckle at my simple minded reaction. As I lean in closer to his warmth he rubbed his hand up my arm and gentle kissed the top of my head. I sat there relax. And for the first time that night I forgot about my dad leaving in the morning to go, oh where is it again? Spain, Tudors sometime along that line. But I knew that he could get hurt he did the last time or maybe worst. No don't think like that, he'll be fine, he'll hast to be. With that thought in my head my body tensed up which did not escape Daddy._

"_Scar, are you cold." _

"_Daddy what happens if you don't come back?" I had to ask, he was my dad and I love him I could not imagine without his present or him surprising picking my up from school, or when he help me with my maths homework. I could not go to bed at night with out one of his story from traveling in time and space._

"_Nothing going to happen to me, I will always come back." I know he would, why has he to go anyway, I mean the guide has other travelers my Daddy is too precious to be put in danger. Well he is to me. But "Here." he handed me a wrapped present which being the kid I am ripped it apart to revealed a book that look a lot like my dad's time journal._

"_But it's not my birthday yet?" I asked him confused_

"_It's for your own adventure, I know you want to be a time traveler like me when you're older… so me and mum got you this so you can start writing them all down. One rule to remember is to write it all down so you can always have a book of your memories…"_

_Why? _The stars remind her of that day. The day her father gave her that journal, the journal that she would spend hours reading and rereading and filling every space of every page with word of her life and others. The same journal that rested in her bag with most of her stories, her tales is getting rubbed out by an invisible eraser. And it hurts her to think about that slowly time is scratching away bits of her life by those every second, if only the Smith family could know the truth to help her keep her life.

The sudden stop of the car made Scarlet jump out of her flashback to find that they reached a house that need no introduction to Scarlet. Sarah Jane brought her in the living room as she did not trust her yet in the attic.

"Could I get you anything tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"If you don't mind can I have a Hot Chocolate please?" Her mum always made her Hot Chocolate; right know she begged for a cup of one. Sarah Jane nodded with Sky following behind her.

"So where are you from?" Rani asked loving to Scarlet.

"The future." She responded timidly.

"It's a bit vague, anywhere pacific?"

"Let's say it's not too far that here is medieval… but we do have good broadband." They laugh a little_. If only they know how close it really was_. They stilled talked for a bit just enjoying each other company, even though tiredness was creeping up on all three of them.

"Right you two it's time to go home." Sarah Jane said while carrying a tray with cups and spoons on it after a few moans from Clyde and Rani they soon agreed and departure. "Right is that it, biscuits! I'll be right back." She mentioned but there was something in her movement that made it look like she was nervous.

Scarlet sat there awkwardly while looking around the colourful living room, but a certain picture caught her attention. _Oh my God_ she lifted herself of the sofa and limped her way over to the counter. A sudden rush of amusement bust from her sadden heart as she look at the picture of the boy and women, a welcomed smile of happiness spread across face which let her feel at ease for a moment.

"That's my son, Luke." Scarlet jump up what felt like three feet in the air. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Clyde took that just before he went to university." Scarlet stilled look at the picture and then a thought appeared in her head.

"Where is he now?"

"Oh I think he said he need to give detail of how he found you an-"

"Wait he found me?" she had disbelieved but a small wave of comfort came over her.

"That's right, and then he told us you were at the hospital, that's why we were there." An uncontrollable wave of sadness came over Scarlet as she found out that they did not come because they were concerned but because they were curious.

Sarah Jane began to gently push the young girl back over to the sofa. "Can you tell me what you are doing here?" she said not in a demanding tone but one of a caring nature. Scarlet know this would happen and took a deep breath before beginning.

"I'm from the future." she played nervously with her hands. Sarah Jane was not shocked but more curious as to why.

"And can you tell me why you came here to our time." She said calmly to not scare the girl.

"It's my dad… he umm… he died." Scarlet has been holding the tears that did not fall but now the retaliation took over and she could not contain them. She saw her father die. Sarah Jane understood the situation and rubs the girls back for support.

"It's ok, I know what it is like to be tempted to go back and change that. But it doesn't work out believe me."

"No he's not meant to be dead."

"What do you mean he's not meant to be dead?" Scarlet had to tell her of all people she had to understand.

"My dad did… something that was important for earth's surviva and the people that he stops must have gone back in time before he did this… thing. So that mean in my time the future is different and that means that my dad dies around this time which means that I don't excise." She tried to give a very vague respond to not give to much away of the future. She saw the disbelieve look on Sarah Jane's face and to prove her point she revealed her arm to her. "I'm fading."

"How long have you got let until you…"

"I don't know but…" she interrupted herself with a yawn and the sudden sleepiness hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You must be tried you can stay here as long as you want." Sarah Jane showed Scarlet the spare room and gives her same spare pyjamas The relief of seeing a bed was heavenly and once her head hit the soft pillow she was under the spell of a welcomed sleep.

* * *

While Scarlet fell into a night sleep Sarah Jane had no such luck. The image of the young girl's hand fading in front of her eyes scared her, seeing the pain and determination in her eyes reminded her of when she was faced with the opportunity to save her parents from the cold clutches of the after life. However what she constantly over thought was the first moment they met. When scarlet open her blue eyes there was something in them that was not of fear but like when you wake up on your birthday and your family are gathered around your bedside singing happy birthday. And she also said _'Someone that you will know very well.' _What could she of meant by that statement.

This fought were never-ending and preforming summersaults around her curious mind. Finally in the darkness of night her son returned but his first question to his mother was not a '_How are you?_' or a '_Are you not in bed yet?_' not any question on those sort but was.

"How is Scarlet? Is she ok?" he had a slit connection to her but it was not a fancying someone type but more of a protective side to her. It might be that she seems to be a lost girl, who shares his hidden hobby, but there was something there just as he looked at her in that first look.

"She's in the spare room, hopeful getting some sleeps." Sarah Jane kept her voice low but it sounded like she was upset.

"Mum what's wrong?"

"Are you not curious about her? I mean why she is here with us? It seems only too convenient."

"Mum she not here to take over the world." Luke replayed sharply; even though he tried to be calm there was a hit of anger there at his mother's suggestion.

"There. You said that defensively but why."

"No mum I said it like that because I see a girl who is lost and needs our help."

"You right, I'm sorry, but she knew who I was before I told her, and in her eyes it was not fear but almost relief, don't you find that odd."

"A bit… but I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation." His mother needed to calm down. He wanted to know who this girl was and her intension but there was a feeling to her that made him wanted to protect her. This felling was similar to what he felt when Mrs Wormwood threaten his family over the Tunguska scroll, the thought of losing his mum was heart breaking and he would have done anything to save them. That is what he wanted to do for Scarlet, to save her. "Mum it's late I think it is time we go to bed, I love you, you know that right."

She gentle stroked his cheek with her thumb. "And I love you, I'm just worried."

They separated into their own rooms and he fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

However after only a few hours Scarlet awakened with the pain returning in her heart. What she wanted was to fall back to peaceful sleep but her emotions could not let her.

"What I'm I doing here dad." She tossed and turned in the bed and had no luck of sleep. So to carve her boredom she ventured downstairs.

She gentle step down the cricked floor boards knowing what ones were the squeakiness. The moonlight was the only source of light in the hallway which unfortunately made her hit her toe on the door frame as she entered the living room. She felt scared but it was weird being in this house, she has been here so many times but it was different but the same at the same time. _I need to get used to this._

With all the impressive pieces of work in the room the most valuable thing to her was the picture. She could not stop looking at it; it was so strange to see this picture so fresh looking as the one she has seen (in the future) was old and had white lines running up and down it from being taken out so much. It was such a pleasant reminder of what life was like for her, with all the smiles and joys it was nice to see it for one last time.

Out of the corner of her eyes disbelieve filled them, a small unmarked box with carved swirls giving it an elegant look to it. It was a music box, small and unnoticeable but to Scarlet it meant everything. All the happy times she remembers with that music box. When ever she could not sleep it was there with it soft lullaby to send her into the deepest path of slumber. The temptation of opening the lid was too much and that is what she did.

Oh how sweet it was. The nerves, the stress, the pain did not get washed away but was softened as she just listened. It seemed strange that all this time it still had this effect on her. She folded her arms on the bench and rested her head in the middle just looking at the twirling figure.

"What are you doing?" the sudden voice made her jump and knock the box onto the floor killing her sweet lullaby. When she heard the voice she was still. She did not know what to feel towards this voice but that all she knew was that she had to turn. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." she was still silent. "I just heard the music and was curious." A smile broke out on her face. It is him.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep. And I just went for a walk." Her smile never drop even thought all her might was forced to control it she could not control the happiness in her.

"Are you ok I mean from earlier." He was very concerned and seeing her standing there in the dark she look one of the most fragile thing in the world.

"Oh I'm fine, nothing to damaging."

"Sorry…um… I'm Luke by the way and you're Scarlet. I remember you told me in the ally." He extended his hand out to her. She felt just for that moment that she could have all those happy times again but he didn't know who she was, well who she _really_ was. _And it is best stayed that way._

"Yeah that right." They fell to an awkward silence. Scarlet wanted to run up and hug him so tight but she had to controlled her feelings and Luke wanted to go back to his dreamless sleep, but just wanted to figure out this curiosity about her that made his confused which he never is.

"Well I should probably go back to bed, so… see you in the morning." It was funny how all these question about time travel and the future but when he saw her standing there all those questions escaped his mind with only one stayed in his mind. _Do I know you?_

"Yeah see you in the morning." As he turned to walk back to his blank minded sleep Scarlet bend down to pick up the music box and recognised a big chip that has formed on the lid. Every memory she has with this music box there has always been that chip. No matter how many times it fell, been gule together that chip was always the one feature that she never could forget. Before Luke tuned to the stairs she called him back. "Wait Luke." the name sounded so strange on her tongue.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get this?" She carried the box over to him as they meat half way.

"A friend we helped not too long ago." She tried to make it unnoticeable but he could see the gleam in her eyes. "If you want can have it, you seemed to like it."

"What no, no, no. I can't take it. No you should keep a good hold of it. It just reminds me of one I had when I was a kid."

"You miss your home, don't you?" he said concerned.

"Yeah, but manly I miss my family." Her mum, dad, little brother Ryan all would be lost.

"I could never imagine being that far away from mine. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be, beside you have no idea how close I am really to them." He seemed very confused at her statement.

"Ok… I should get back to bed would you like me to show back to your room?"

"Oh no it's ok, I think I remember the way." With that they made their finale good bye and turned into their own rooms but Scarlet could not take her eyes off of him until he had his door closed. She also made her way into her room and leaned against her door with a smile on her face felling for the first time that day complete and utterly happy.

* * *

Too long I am so sorry. So far in the poll this story is winning and over the months I have been more determine to write this story so I made this chapter really long to make up for the lack of it .

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Flight of the Herd

The daughter of the future

Ch4/ Flight of the Herd

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only my OC's

Thank you to every one who has review read favoured and alerted the story I feel that I am neglecting this story and I am sorry for that I hope that you enjoy this chapter

Ps: I made up my own building so don't punish me for that.

* * *

"_Come on Daddy, can we fly it now." I was starting to get annoyed at daddy; he was trying the string the new kite we had just bought. I was so excited about it, to watch it twirl and swirl in the sky. Daddy has that amused smile of his. I loved it when he smiled, with him it was so meaning full. _

"_Almost there… right done." He handed me the actually kite because I wanted the throw it into the air, while he held onto the handle so it won't blow away. "Come here." he bends down to fix my scarf which I hates he know that mum does it to me; I don't see why they are to over protective with the simple thing._

"_Daddy can we fly it now." I said with the excitement building up inside of me. He told me to run as fast as I can down the hill. I obeyed gladly running in my welly boots with a big smile on my face. Daddy was laughing at my enthusiasm._

"_Ready Scar?" I nodded over excited and through up our bight kite into the grey sky. The reds and yellows and blues and greens, oh how they were dancing around my memory. It was my turn to fly the kite and I was a bit nervous in case I let the handle go, but my dad stood behind me showing me how to move the handle to do certain tricks._ _His arms hugged around my waist as I flew our kite in the park. I love spending time with Daddy, even though his work makes him leave a lot these simple moments I get with him are ones I love. _

_It soon grew dark, but in the time of the light we ran over the park and jumped over logs and I even convince Daddy to roll down the hills with me. It was such a lovely day with my Daddy, even thought now I was so tried. I remember the feeling of Daddy carrying me in his arms to our car, as I fell into my well deserved nap he gentle put me in the back of the car and did up my seat belt. I could not recall what he said but I remember a blanket being put around me and him passing me my bear. Oh I love my bear. The last thing I needed to complete my slumber was the bust of love from my daddy's lips on my forehead. _

She woke up feeling happy. As she stretch of the sleep in her bones she recalled the dream she had but it was a memory. It was just after she turned five and she watched Mary Poppins, since that day she wanted to fly a kite so her dad bought her one and they flow it in the park. She still had that kite and if it was windy enough they would fly the kite outside.

She felt the pain in her arm once again and as she looked down there was signs of it fading and it was spreading. She need to work fast, the faster her arm fade it meant that time was finding her more quickly. If she needs to help her father and the world she had to hurry up.

She got of the bed and found clothes left on the chair. They were very unusual to Scarlet. The trouser where blue and had a strange texture to them, she think they are called _denims_. The top was not any better it had a picture of a girls face on it with paint strokes over it and the words 'rock chick' at the bottom.

"This is fashion. Thank god style has change."

She quickly changed into the cloths but she did not feel comfortable with them, but they would have to do. When she opens the door all she smelt was pancakes. Just then her stomach woke up completely, the smell was delicious and she followed her nose going down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she found the boy Luke at the stove making the pancakes while Sky was eating up her plate full. It was Sarah Jane who notice Scarlet first, as she looked up from her newspaper she greet her with a smile.

"Good morning Scarlet, how'd you sleep." It was then that Luke turn to her and given her a smile which Scarlet returned gratefully.

"Very well thanks."

"Would you like some pancakes? There plenty here to go around." Luke asked over his shoulder trying to keep one eye on the pancake he was cooking so it would not burn. "Clyde taught me his secrete recipe."

"I would love some." She took a set beside Sky and had a friendly conversation with her. Scarlet could always talk to her easily even when she was younger. The ironic thing was that now Sky was younger then she but it was still the same.

Luke saw Scarlet smile for the first time and it comfort him in a strange way. He wanted to understand who this girl was and how she seemed at ease with his family. His family are not the easiest to be calm around with his frosty mother and over protective friends, it was hard to be relaxed around them but she was comfortable just setting there. But last night was also on his mind. When she first properly saw him it looked like she saw a ghost. The way she acted made him feel like she knows him, maybe, maybe in the future they meet again, who knows.

He handed her a plate of pancakes and the only thought that went through her head was _this is too weird. _As she eat the plate full of pancakes that made her tease buds dance with pleasure. The front door was closed but with a too loud of a bang that made the pictures on the walls shake.

"Clyde what have I told you, don't slam the door too hard." Sarah Jane said and not looking up from her newspaper.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as he entered the kitchen. Rani followed suit and stopped looking at Scarlet who was still eating her pancakes.

"Scarlet." She looked up from her plate. "Hey so do the clothes fit ok?" she as nervously. Scarlet did not want to offend her by saying that the clothes where horrible so she told a little whit lie, well she got that from her mum she knows that.

"Yeah and they are really nice thank you." she showed off her best designed smile. Rani took that as a complement and took a bit of Clyde's pancake, which made him look at her in a shock form, which is due to the fact that he does not like people taking his food.

"They are trying not to make it obvious they are going out." Sky whispered to Scarlet using her hand to cup her voice as an attempt to hide her whisper.

"Really I thought everyone knew." They shared a short giggle at this.

"So what's on the agenda to day Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked still eating his pancakes.

"The Pharos Institutehas called this morning they want us to help out on an investigation. So after breakfast we need to get going."

This was exciting news for every one. The Pharos Institutehas has been good friends with Sarah Jane for many years and to be asked to help out was guaranteed to be an exciting morning. They eat up Luke's pancakes very quickly but unfortunately for Sky and Scarlet they were told to stay behind in the house because it could be dangerous.

"But Mum…"

"No buts we will be back soon." Her eyes caught a hold of Scarlet and whispered the next part into Sky's ear. "Watch her." and with those last words the teens followed Sarah Jane into her car to the Pharos Institutehas.

* * *

In the city centre there is a huge glass building. Tall in height and was designed to be an office building, but today a disturbing event caused the employees to have the day off. Surrounding the building were jeeps and white tents full of equipment that belong to the Pharos Institutehas.

When the gang eventually got past the police line they soon encountered an old friend.

"Ah Miss Smith, so lovely to see you again." A dark skinned woman in a lab coat came out of tent of equipment.

"Professor Rivers." The two women shake each others hands with a smile of glee on their face. It has been to long since they last meet and they have grown an unusually friendship, but it was a nice friendship to have for Sarah Jane, someone her age. "I don't believe you have met my son Luke, and you remember Rani and Clyde."

"Of course, it is so nice to see you again." She shakes each one of their hands before leading them into the main operation tent. When they looked in their eyes widen with amazement. Unlike pass operation where it was only a few computers, files and one or two people operating the site, this time almost all of the scientist staff of the institutehas was here. The tent stretch back to many meters covering equipment that was vital for the mission and scientist of all departments were there monitoring the site.

"Wow I knew it would be big but I was not expecting it to be a circus under here." Clyde commented on his surrounding.

"Yesterday around 2:30 pm we detected an energy pulse; it was small and was very quick so we could not get a go reading on it. However, earlier today our machines detected a much bigger energy pulse." Professor River was beginning to get more excited, this could be the fact that she could be on the verge of a merger paranormal discovery that would give the Pharos Institutehas to get the grant that it needs.

"And you believe it to be of the paranormal side?"

"Yes and a huge sighting at that. We have inserted cameras inside the building to keep a close eye on thing. Would you like to go inside?" The gang like the sound of that, finally some mystery that they could solve.

They all exit the tent and followed the Professor to the entrance of the building. When they walked into it look like it was broken into and the burglars had a joyride on destroying the place. The windows were smash, tables were ripped apart and scrapes of metal and electrics were scattered every where.

"As you can see we have sensor covering around the entrance of the building, this is where we gain most of the activity. As you can see the area is damage which makes our job so much more exciting."

"What on earth happen here?" a Shocked Sarah Jane looked around the disaster zone.

"That's the thing, if it is paranormal we would have undercover a tremendous believe that ghost can actually be able to physically touch our world. Is it not exciting?"

"If you think it is exciting that a ghost can do this. I'm worried for you." Clyde said to himself but was heard and received a giggle from Rani. Professor River allowed the group to have a looked around the rest of the building.

As they continued to follow the path of destruction it brought them through the building away from the sunlight. The destruction looked to be like a line or corridor of demolition, when the looked left and right they could see offices half destroyed and half standing. What ever cause this was huge but as they approach a dead end they were confused.

"That doesn't make sense." Luke said looking at the wall. Why would something cause so much destruction and stop so suddenly.

Slowly vibrations were felt at the base of the humans' feet. That grew and grew until it was a rumble. The lights began to flick violently and then they exploded all together. The wind was picking up and blows bits of debris and dust around the room. Suddenly a bright pale blue light was seen behind the group. It swirled around and looked to be portal of some sort. What shock the group was that a group of giant rhinos came charging out straight towards the group.

In a shock panic they sprinted to the nearest side with Sarah Jane, Rani and Clyde falling to the right and Luke to the left. The rhinos charged forward with so much speed that when they reached the concrete wall they smashed through it like it was a tower of stacked cards. Suddenly the roof above began to crumble and fall causing the passageways to become unstable. Before they fall down Luke quickly got of the floor and ran the opposite direction until he was safe from falling rubble.

It hit him like a falling ceiling. His family were trapped and so was him.

* * *

Oblivious to the events of others, a bored looking Sky was flicking through the TV while Scarlet sat reading a book from the bookshelf. When Sky gives a bored sigh did Scarlet turn to her.

"Bored?"

"Yeah. I wish I could have gone with mum, it would have been fun." An idea popped into Scarlet's head. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large phone like rectangle and placed it on the table between her and Sky.

"What's that?" Sky said turning of the TV and kneeing like Scarlet on the other side of the table.

"It's my phone."

"It's too big to be a phone." Sky raised an eyebrow to challenge her. She did not say anything in reply but got up to pull the curtains over leaving the room in almost darkness.

"Pick anything. What ever you like favourite time favour event what ever you like?"

"Umm… Space?" Sky was confused. She had no idea want was going on and was considering walking up to her room in a fit of boredom. Scarlet did a bit of typing on the screen getting excited because this was one of the things she love about modern technology, it is impressive.

With a finally tough on the screen a light came through from the screen that projected a colourful map of the sky above earth in its most humble of ways.

"Wow, it's beautiful." A Smile of joy spread across Sky's face at the images of planets. She stood up and began to walk around the spinning holograms; but when she touched Saturn it felt like a rock. "It's real?"

"7D projection; you're going love the future." Scarlet was feeling calm and peaceful seeing a happy looking Sky it was a rare sight to see her this happy in the future but at least she could go away with the sight of innocents in her eyes that will not remain.

Suddenly the images disappear and a red flashing warring appeared on the screen. When Scarlet looked down and read the message dread filled her to her bones.

"Oh No, Sky where did they said they were going?" Sky looked up not wanting to give the wrong answers in fear of what it could bring.

"Madeline office's tower, why?" dread filled Scarlet's eyes at the words.

"I have to." She picked up the device in a hurry and rush to grab her bag and jacket from the kitchen. "Please let then safe." She whispered to her herself as the hurried.

"Where are you going?" Sky followed her into the kitchen as Scarlet was putting her vortex manipulator on her wrist and programed it with the coordinates.

"I'm sorry but their in dagger I can't let them die and you can't come with me."

"Why, why can't you." Sky was getting suspicious. This girl was willing to through herself into dagger for strangers. Scarlet was about to tell her God knows that she wanted to but she had to follow her father orders.

"Like I said I'm someone you will know very well." She kissed the top of Sky's head as a goodbye jester in case it was the last. She step back and with a press of a bottom she was through into time and space.

Let's hope it is not too late.

* * *

I left it on a bit of a Cliff hanger there.

Tell me if you like the flash backs and if you do I am more then happy writing them into the story but I can not have them in if you don't.

Please review or Pm me I love reading them and see your support.

I am off on mid term so hopefully I can write a good bit of the next chapter over the week


End file.
